


Gold & Scarlet

by PreciousRichard



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, spy's team color is not specified or implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousRichard/pseuds/PreciousRichard
Summary: Spy has an idea the RED Sniper isn't too keen on, but he's a sucker for the man in the mask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut.  
> Excuse my French, I used google translate.

He hadn't thought much of it when he woke in the middle of the night to find Spy rummaging around with a measuring tape at his thighs. He'd fallen back asleep then, chalking it up to Spy's hidden eccentricities that seeped out when they were alone. Once he'd caught him prying open the soles of his pointy toed shoes at the table, so fumbling around near his legs in bed wasn't very alarming.

"Not on your bloody life." He snarled. It had been two weeks since then, and now here the spy was before him in his van, paper shopping bag in his hand. 

"Chér... Won't you jus-"

"NO I will bloody NOT." The sniper snapped again, "Take that thing back." He pointed to the long and flowing red dress draped on Spy's arm. 

"Amour please, just this once won't you indulge me?" The spy carefully fingered at the fabric, "It is custom... Tailored to you exactly, it would be a waste." 

"Well you should'a bloody asked me beforehand!" The sniper was animated, his puncturing tone accentuated with swoops of the hands, his body acting with indignant verve. These were the signs of his distress. 

Noting them, the spy gently slipped the dress back into the bag, a silent reservation about him as he did. The sniper watched as he straightened again and looked at the sharpshooter in the eye. A silence set between them. Spy was the first to move, and slithered up against the others chest, wrapping his arms around Sniper's lean waist, and lingering inches from his face as he seemed to be deciding whether or not to return the closeness. Sniper’s eyes flickered anywhere but Spy's own gaze for a while, until his arms seemed to move on their own and hold the spy around the back. When his steel eyes met the gray of Spy's own he sighed. Spy smiled and pressed their lips together, rubbing the muscles of Sniper’s back.

Sniper was always easily washed away, his hunger for connection had gone ignored for most of his life, which made Spy truly the most dangerous man he'd ever met. His easy, confident movements, the passion in his voice, and the sheer attention he seemed to shower on the man day and night were overwhelmingly charming. How could Sniper ever resist? He was always bad at close combat battles it seemed. 

Breaking the kiss, Spy sighed. He reached up to pet his thumb across the sniper's cheek, and the sniper broke eye contact again, weak against the fire in those pupils blown wide. He knew what the spy wanted, but he was on alert all the same. A spy was crafty. And his spy was surely the craftiest.

"Sniper..." The spy began cautiously, "There is no one around here to see us, won't you just try it on? I spent ages choosing it for you."

The sniper, exasperated, rolled his eyes so hard his head rolled with them, shoulders falling slack. "If you wanted a sheila you should have picked a sheila." He grumbled. 

"But I do not want this "Sheila." I want you, Sniper. I just want to see you in this." The spy motioned to the bag, eyes honest and lips pressed into a line.

"My digni-"

"And it..." The spy stopped short, silently apologizing for cutting the other off, "It will be my birthday soon." The snipers eyebrows raised up, and the spy continued, "Though I don't intend to give you a date lest you try to celebrate, if this will persuade you then I will admit it."

The sniper considered a moment whether Spy was lying. It would have been easy, and it was probably what spies do best. But not his spy. His spy had never lied to him before. His spy's eyes cleared from their weary haze when they were alone. His spy admitted things he'd never tell the others. His spy touched him like he'd never touch another.

"Bloody hell." The sniper groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "You did this because you could fall back on your birthday you sneaky bastard."

The spy smiled softly in return, saying nothing.

Sniper looked as though he was anticipating something painful before he pulled away from the spy and grabbed for the shopping bag. "Out!" He spat.

The spy looked taken back, was he being kicked out?

The sniper threw the bag onto his dresser. "Outside! You don't get to watch!" He turned away.

Spy smiled, acknowledging the pink of his ears before stepping through the door.

 

By the time the Frenchman had finished smoking a cigarette, he heard the door of the camper unlock. With drumming heart and nimble fingers he slipped back inside, watching behind him for prying eyes. When the spy turned around, he saw him there, draped head to toe in scarlet. It poured like liquid down his thighs and knees, his calves and feet swallowed up by the fabric. The dress hugged his waist snugly and tapered to a halter top that clung to his neck. A thick and intricate gold necklace circled his throat tightly, lying softly over the lace on his chest that converged to a V at his sternum and exposed the pale and tender skin beneath. The red reflecting off the dress wouldn't have been bright enough to excuse the deep blush across the snipers face. Spy inhaled slowly, heat quickly pooling in his lower belly. His chest grew tight and his face relaxed from smiling into something primal and focused.

"Turn..." Spy commanded, his voice was dark and certain. 

Sniper obliged, he gripped the fabric draped over his legs with his fingers and lifted it slightly to turn, the spy noted the stark white of his toes beneath the Crimson, before flashing his eyes up at the expanse of pale skin before him. An open back to the dress left him uncovered, like blood that pooled and flowed over winter snow. Spy gasped slowly and felt his heart drum faster, pumping blood to his face, his hands, his groin. He approached, and Sniper huffed.

"Get an eyeful yet you mongrel?" 

"Not yet." The spy closed in.

"I think you owe me double for dressin' in this sodding get-up." 

"I will repay you triple." The spy gripped the Aussie's waist with his hot hands, earning a sigh. 

"Big talk." He huffed back.

The spy leaned in with heated breaths against the crook of his neck. He responded only with a quiet hum.

The sniper crooned at the warmth, the dress offered little coverage and his skin was prickling with the chilled night air. Spy felt like fire, and every touch burned him in the best possible way.

"I don't know what's so appealing about a man in a dress." Sniper grumbled quietly, just barely a whisper.

"Not just a man in a dress..." Spy unbuttoned his jacket and slipped out of it. "You in a dress." 

"Same thing."

"Vastly different."

The spy was pushing him before he could think of a response. He hiked up the fabric of the skirt enough to keep either of them from tripping.  
Eager hands gripped and squeezed, and somewhere along the way Spy had slipped off his gloves and hurriedly worked his belt buckle open. Sniper's nimble fingers fixated on the buttons of his vest and then the loop of his tie. Spy shooed his hands away once it was loosened and smoothly slipped it over his head and aside. Sniper felt overwhelmed, he hasn't anticipated being attacked this way, even if he was enjoying it thoroughly. All he could feel was the heat coiling up somewhere deep inside him, and when Spy began flicking his thumbs over his nipples and pressing their desperate abdomens together he felt his pulse begin filling his wanting cock. Sniper moaned into the bites Spy left on his open shoulders, and arched into the nails scraping down his open back. He sought any moment of clarity to think, to act, and glanced down at the bulge in the fabric of his dress. A witness to his own arousal he groaned, painfully aware now that he was going to fuck in a dress and he was going to like it. He spread his thighs when spy began nipping at him through the lace on his chest, and hiked up the skirt enough to reveal only the pair of underwear he wore underneath. He would never admit he chose the red pair to match when he changed. With fabric bunched up in his left hand he took hold of Spy's ass with the right, earning a moan, then pulled him in roughly, forcing the outlines of their stiffening and needy cocks together.

"Merde, tu me détruis." Spy rasped at the contact, "I may fall apart on you..."

"Then fall apart..." Sniper whispered, releasing the scarlet to bunch above their erections, and wrapped his arms around Spy's shoulders. He miraculously found the boldness inside himself to lock eyes with the man and it must have caught him off guard, because Spy's eyes suddenly widened and then screwed shut as he curled into a moan. He ground his hips forward and up, seeking hot electrifying friction. 

Sniper smiled, panting as he ground back into Spy, and reveling in the way merely looking at the man was driving him insane. It was rare, Spy was usually so composed. But this situation, these clothes were new. As they moved in tandem he couldn't help but feel a sense of taboo. He suddenly felt sexy despite what he was wearing. He thought, for a moment, that he ought to do a bit of the demanding. Something about this clothing made him feel rebellious, and he wasn't about to wonder why.

He grabbed Spy by the shoulders and pushed him downward, "On your knees then love." He purred.

Spy looked up at him with astounded eyes, but obeyed. Sniper held the draping skirt in his hand and let Spy kneel into his space. He ran his fingers over his head, sensually, and guided him between his thighs. Spy pressed into the red of his underwear, and inhaled the scent of it deeply. The garment smelled fresh, but the skin underneath was thick and heady and so very much like Sniper. With desperate moans the spy tongued at the pulsing dick beneath the fabric, rubbing with his cheeks and lips and reaching up to cup his balls. He gripped at his exposed thigh, drowning in the red all around him and finding stability on the island that was his lover. 

Sniper hummed contently, his head lulled to the side as waves of heat traveled from his groin up his spine. "Don't tease me love," he purred, stroking the mask at hip level, "suck me."

Spy groaned in a whirl of pleasure, and he slid bare fingers between warm skin and the waistband. Rolling it down as he pulled, Sniper's cock slipped out before him, aimed up into his mouth at just the perfect level. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and gave slow and steady strokes.

"I'm so happy you're enjoying this." Spy mused, and Sniper felt his cheeks burn in reaction. 

He reached his hand toward the back of Spy's head and pulled him forward, the indignant look on his face made Spy chuckle as he pressed his tongue to the tip of his dick. Sniper shivered at the contact, and Spy began to stroke while he opened his mouth and let his tongue lull just past his bottom lip. Then, humoring Sniper's command, he engulfed the head of his pulsing cock in his soft wet mouth. Sniper let out an unabashed moan looking down at the connection between them, and Spy felt him twitch from the core of his hips. He reached up under the draping red fabric all around him and ran his hands over the cleft and curves of Sniper's backside. 

Sniper's body didn't know which sensation to keen into more and merely writhed and pushed forward, seeking out more wet heat. Spy gripped the fleshiest bits of Sniper's ass with both hands and forced his pelvis forward. Forcing himself forward as well, he sank down on Sniper's cock steadily, lavishing thick layers of saliva with his tongue as he went. Sniper gripped the bunched up fabric in his hand harder, and pulled it back as his elbows sought purchase behind him. He groaned, gravelly and dark as Spy finally reached the hilt of his dick. He nearly cursed the man for being so good with his throat.

Spy's head was swimming from the pulse of raw cock slipping down into the back of his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to relax, hoping not to gag as he hummed around the tip. Sniper began to moan harder and Spy gripped his hips in case he began to buck. He felt the member in his mouth swell, blood filling it fuller still with need. The crashing waves of heat in Spy's own dick made him rub forward in his pants, seeking friction. If his hands weren't busy he'd have unzipped himself at the very least, but gaining hardly any pleasure in his efforts he turned his attention fully to Sniper's swollen dick. It slipped out from his lips only to be drawn back in, and Spy inhaled the musk and sweet scent of the hairs and skin before him. Nothing made sense to him right now besides sucking down his lover with abandon. As he bobbed into a rhythm, saliva gathered and dripped from his bottom lip. He dragged his hands up and down those white hips and thighs, and Sniper was soon panting.

He watched Spy gather speed, losing himself in the slick heat and fulfilling taste. He'd glance down now and then at the dress snug against his body, and the glittering of the gold around his neck. He caught Spy looking up at it as well, mouthing hungrily up and down, and something inside of the Sniper found it thrilling, as much as he hated to admit it. Honestly the scandal of it all transformed into electricity that shot down to his pelvis and drove his shaft deeper into Spy's wanting engulfment. His muscles surged forward and Spy gagged on the intrusions over and over again. His eyes welled with tears that rolled off his lashes, staining the edge of his mask as he pressed his fingers into Sniper's hips to hold him down. He drew him closer to climax, under his touch he could feel the sharpshooter tense and spasm. The ecstasy of his vocalizations grew louder and Spy willed him on, calling back with mouthfuls of wanton moans. Spy felt his thighs clench and the rush of the oncoming orgasm just in time, and slid off his soaked length with an obscenely wet pop.

"Bloody... Spy..." Sniper panted, voice several tense octaves higher than normal, "Finish me..." But he ignored the man’s distress and stood to his feet. 

Spy made quick work of his zipper, silently heaving relief as his wildly hardened dick slipped free of his undergarments and dripped sticky clear drops of precum. With a whine Sniper resigned himself to patience, and stared hungrily down at the long stiff cock that had felt him from the inside so many times before. Spy noted the enticed gleam in Sniper's eyes as he stepped out of his pants and underwear, and approached him as he unbuttoned his shirt. Sniper smirked at the confident tilt of Spy's head, and returned it with raised chin, exposing his neck. He slipped his arms around Spy's waist and spy reached around to remove the necklace and toss it aside.

"Don't you like that thing?" Sniper hummed as Spy attacked his neck with kisses.

Spy rutted his bare shaft against the other's, earning a moan from them both, "It will only get in your way." He responded, his accent thick and slurred.

Sniper ran his hands down and kneaded at Spy's firm backside, bringing them closer together at the hips, "And how do you figure that?" He said. 

Spy wrapped his hands around Sniper's bare arms and guided them back against the only table in the cramped camper. He spun the Aussie around and gripped his shoulders, easing him forward over the tabletop. Sniper chuckled once in response, catching on quickly and resting on his arms. He spread his legs and waved his draped ass in the air, taunting the Frenchman and beckoning him forward. Spy gave him a slow and crooked smile as his stepped back to pull open a bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lubricant.

"Getting cold over here" Sniper chimed.

"I will have to heat you back up then." Spy scoffed, raising a hand and bringing it down across the cheek of Sniper's behind. The man squawked in surprise and then muttered something under his breath.

Spy chuckled, and tenderly rubbed the spot he had slapped. He took a moment meanwhile to gaze longingly at the expanse of skin before him, Sniper's entire back bare and exposed to his will. 

"As always your skin is beautiful." He cooed, hearing only a scoff in return.

He pressed his throbbing length into the cleft of his ass through the fabric and thrust hungrily. All the while he traced his fingers along the scattered scars on his lover's body. With a hot hand he gave a firm rub up and down his flesh before pulling back, content with his admiration. 

"Now..." He teased, "Let's see mon chèr, what are we hiding?"

Sniper rolled his eyes at the gentle touches along his shoulders and back. His cock hung desperate between his legs, obscured by fabric and smearing precum down the front of it. He was in no state to be getting an examination, as the fire in his body burned and consumed his spinning head. He wiggled his hips and turned his torso enough to give a clear look of impatience to the man behind him.

Spy daintily took the red garment in his fingers and began to pull, folding more and more of it over sniper's lower back, until he had hiked the entirety of it up. He hummed happily at the round fleshy cheeks before him and with both hands spread them apart; appreciating the tentative pucker of the entrance he sought.

"Mm… Superb..." He whispered, popping open the bottle of lube and generously coating his two fingers. He bent over his partner, and kissed between his shoulder blades as he slowly pressed a finger against the opening, and slipped his way inside with little resistance. Sniper moaned, his head rolling to the side as he closed his eyes. Spy pulled his digit from the hot suction of hole and added another, which slid inside with little more resistance than the first.

"You'd prepared for this." Spy marveled from somewhere behind sniper's vision. 

"Mm exactly, so stop wasting time." Sniper retorted, giving his ass a shake to grind against the fingers inside him. 

"If you're certain Chouchou." He chuckled, trailing kisses down Sniper's spine. "It's your call." 

Sniper, whining a bit as spy's fingers left him, swayed his lower half at the Frenchman. Spy busily worked slick lube over his own length and admired the shape of snipers bare ass. He observed the stark paleness against the dress, the dark hairs that ran along the center seam of his underside, and the glimmering wet hole they traveled to- twitching with anticipation. Sniper licked his lips and moaned quietly as he shifted to reach down and please himself. But spy was already holding his hand back, tutting him.

"Not so fast." His gravelly chuckle made Sniper shiver.

Spy positioned the swollen red tip of his cock against the warm slick entrance, and with one hand held the other's hips. Sniper adjusted his footing, and braced his arms against the table with a satisfied grin. Spy pressed forward, and the head of his length slowly popped into the Aussie as he keened beneath him. Spy hissed at the tight heat that began to swallow him as he pressed forward still. Sniper moaned heavily from his sudden fullness. The sharpshooter arched into the pulsing hot intrusion and a shockwave rushed forth, lulling his entire frame forward. He felt himself stretch open, the hard grip of Spy’s fingers, and the sting of nails being driven into his tender flesh. Halfway in Spy squeezed his eyes shut, brows furrowing as he let his head fall back. He groaned in pure white pleasure, the entirety of his member now seated deep inside his slick warm sniper. Sniper arched crying out, and felt the raw throbbing of the thick cock settled inside him, mingling with his own pulse squeezing around it. They stilled for a moment then, bodies connected and rippling with sensation.

It was Sniper who moved first, bracing and pushing back on his intruder, "Fuck me..." Was all he said before Spy snapped his hips at him, receiving an "Ohh fuck..." from the Australian.

"Like this?" Spy smirked, panting while he leaned forward and pulled out, pushing back in immediately. 

"Aah just like that..." Sniper moaned heavily.

"You seem to like that..." Spy cooed, thrusting into a rhythm and earning a hum from the man with every push. 

"Ooh fuck." Sniper cried, "Yeah... Yeah I Love it..." He rasped.

Spy was at a steady pace now, slipping in and out of the others tight suction and reveled in the wave of every motion. His body began to tremble and he was suddenly aware of how undone he already was. Sweat formed a gleam on the patches of exposed skin on his face, and he was nearly gasping for air. His pride willed him to feign control but his body was struggling to cooperate.

The sniper was rocking into the hips behind him, pushing back and grinding against the pressure. He sought the contact he wanted against his sweetest spot, desperate to feel the electricity that surged from it, and crying out every time Spy's cock slipped back inside him to crash against it. He felt himself melting, neck failing to keep his head up and arms growing weak. It took the last of his self control to keep from reaching down to rub himself, he knew spy would shoo his hands away and then restrain him from trying again. So all he could do was settle lower on his arms and lift his behind, whining and moaning into the steamy air of his camper. 

"Harder...!" He cried at his lover, head hanging low, face red hot.

Spy felt a spark in his belly at the desperate call, and readjusted himself to a firm and decent angle. He felt Sniper brace his own legs and he smirked, his chest heaving with effort. He leaned over the other's back, arms using the table for leverage, and began to fuck the man wildly. Sniper cried louder and louder, his moans filled the camper and overlapped with Spy's needy panting. 

Violent sparks overcame the spy, his last shred of self control escaped him in the throes of ecstasy. He pushed his lover down flush against the tabletop, and leaned down to latch onto any open skin with his teeth while thrusting into slick heat like an animal. 

Sniper wailed at the quick crashing of spy's hips and the prickling of teeth sinking into his shoulder. He could no longer find words, and coherency escaped him as slurred calls of approval slipped past his lips. "Yeah.. Yeah yeah yeah..." He rasped, panting against cold wood. He wanted more, smitten with the beastly vigor of his partner. 

"My god..." Spy hissed, "Sniper I'm..."

"I'm bloody close..." The other interrupted, "Rub me..." He strained, "Gonna cum!"

Sweat was beginning to form droplets on Spy's face. He curved his body to reach down between Sniper's legs, finding his hand immediately soaked in fluids that'd been drizzling down from the tip of his desperate cock. The evidence of his lover’s satisfaction drove him to the edge, and with his last shreds of clarity he gripped the man’s engorged member and stroked him twice as fast as their hips could move. 

The Sniper's eyes welled with sweet hot tears and he could no longer see. Spots lingered in his vision before he shut his eyes tight and wailed, the cliff of orgasm coming over him. His body spasmed and his legs trembled, nearly giving out from under him. His body arched and went taught, clamping down forcefully around the Spy's thrusting dick. White hot sensations pulsed through his spine and heavy cock, and jets of white cum spattered against the fabric of the red skirt hanging down in front of him.

"Merde! Sniper!" Spy cried out at the sudden squeezing encircling him and thrust to completion himself. His body surged and his semen spilled forth into the caverns of Sniper's insides. He filled him with streams of his seed, and with each pulsation he thrust weakly into the man. His orgasm tapered off as he went limp against Sniper's sweating open back, and left his shaft to grow flaccid inside him.

They were spent of every ounce of energy, aging bones demanding rest. Sniper groaned from the weight of Spy’s body pressing down on his own, and Spy smiled against his skin, reaching up slowly to pet and kiss at it fondly before lifting himself up and pulling away and slipping out from the other. Sniper whined at the cold that replaced his lover’s body, but Spy reached down and begun untying the knot around the neck of sniper’s dress.

Sniper pushed away from the tabletop with shaking arms and craned his head to allow Spy access. The front of the dress fell forward and Sniper slowly stood as Spy wrapped around him, turning him toward himself, allowing the fabric to fall to his hips. Sniper settled himself into his arms and Spy hooked his fingers into the waist of the dress, pulling it down to sink to the floor.

“How do you feel, Chouchou?” Spy cooed, fingers just barely trembling as they caressed the other's flesh.

Fully unclothed, Sniper leaned in towards Spy’s lips, “Like a bloody princess, ya daft sod.” He scoffed, kissing him slowly.

Spy smiled, always charmed with Sniper’s sarcasm, and as he kissed him his eyes drifted closed and he pulled the other closer. They stayed that way, tongues brushing tongues and tasting skin, then pulling away as Sniper nipped at his lover’s lower lip. 

“We must do this again some time.” Spy purred with half lidded eyes.

“Not on your life.” Sniper retorted, grabbing Spy by the arm and pulling them toward the loft. “It’s bloody cold.” 

Spy sighed and climbed up to join the Aussie under his covers, resigning himself to the thought of it all being a beautiful one-time fantasy. As they settled into each other’s embrace the sniper pressed a smile into the other man’s chest.

“You’ll just have to wait ‘till this time next year.” He muttered, and spy squeezed him, smiling back.


End file.
